


Take What You Want

by flickawhip



Category: Maestro (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 00:58:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5847709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uhm... BJ... basically. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take What You Want

John never seems to know how to sense when Katie may be in a playful mood, although he never actively challenges it. Tonight she is clearly in the mood, she has found him, alone, in the bedroom, half-way between night clothes and day clothes, fully naked in fact. She is smirking, wearing only an incredibly thin silk gown, and not much else. He is glad he has sat down, not least as she seems to have a plan. The warmth of her lips at his hip draw a weak sound from him, the feel of her hand around him, around the very thing that makes him male, is instantly arousing. She has not removed her wedding ring and the combination of warm skin and cold ring has an almost instant affect. He is aware, all too aware, that she is staring up at him, focusing on him. He knows exactly when she can feel him begin to grow firm, her smile instant and teasing. Then she shifts, kneeling up a little and taking him into her mouth, his reflexive gasp and buck not one easily contained. Her hands come to rest on his thighs, keeping him from moving away even as she continues, seemingly enjoying the affect she is having on him. He may have chosen her, loved her, been there for her through everything, but now she is very much the one taking control. It has, he admits, been a tough few months and he had been so sure she would never be open to this again, as she had been once before, now though, she is proving him wrong and he can't help but love her for it. Her smile is clear even as she continues, using the exact same technique as before and driving him just a little wild. He bucks again, arching to her, unable to stop himself tangling a hand into her hair so he can see her face, the same sea-colored eyes that he has always loved are staring up at him and he shifts again, the intensity of her focus leading him to buck harder, feeling himself getting incredibly worked up and unable to pretend he isn't enjoying it. She does not move from him, not letting him rest for even a second until he comes completely undone, his body taking over when his mind blanks. She smiles as she pulls back and he tries, so hard, not to look, not to wonder what she is planning to do. 

By the time he opens his eyes she is stood in front of him, guiding his hands to her robe. He knows now what he needs to do. He must repay her, not because she wants him to... but because he wants to. He needs to see her as undone as she has made him... Her smile is instant as her robe drops away, baring herself completely to him and letting him take her to bed. 

It isn't the first time she has surprised him... but then, he likes surprises.


End file.
